


Love in the Morning

by yeosanqies



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Hyung kink if you squint, M/M, don't mind me just fueling my yunwoo agenda, early morning handjob, so much praising, wasn't me, who said that, wooyoung loves being called pet names, wooyoung's praise kink is showing, wooyoung's so pretty, yunho loves calling wooyoung pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosanqies/pseuds/yeosanqies
Summary: uh just feeding into my yunwoo ship, so expect a lot more ;)))) this is slowly but surely turning into a series without me even realizing it but here we areThank you for reading! All comments and kudos are appreciated greatly!
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Love in the Morning

It was far too early to be awake, but the sun shining through the curtains, illuminating the once dark room with warm orange light, had other plans.

Yunho blinks his eyes a few times, getting rid of the sleep they were full of and attempts to stretch the rest of his body awake. But someone wasn't allowing him to do so.

Yunho, still somewhat disoriented from just waking up, looks at the back of Wooyoung's blond head. The younger was still fast asleep, head laying on Yunho's arm. The oldest sighs happily and closes his eyes again, wrapping his right arm back around the small waist of his small boyfriend and cuddles him to his chest. The aforementioned small boy releases a slight sound before falling back to sleep, placing his own arm on top of Yunho's that's around his waist.

Yunho couldn't stop the large smile from adorning his face. God, he loves Wooyoung so much. Ever since that night months ago, everything changed for the better. The group is soaring high on the charts, their new album is breaking records, and Yunho is holding the love of his life in his bed. Ah, what a life.

The older began to place angel-soft kisses atop of Wooyoung's head. He wouldn't lie, he stopped to smell Wooyoung's hair, he got this new shampoo that smells of green apple and Yunho finds it intoxicatingly sweet, perfect for his Wooyoung. Yunho feels the younger squirm slightly against his chest, slowly waking up. A lightbulb goes off in the older's head, and a smirk appears on his face, not that Wooyoung would be able to see it.

Yunho started moving his lips down the back of Wooyoung's neck, the hand wrapped around the smaller's waist began to rub circles on his hip underneath the nightshirt Wooyoung put on the night before, it was one of Yunho's shirts and he loves when Wooyoung wears his clothes. Since he's so tall and Wooyoung is so, so small, he practically drowns in Yunho's clothes.

Yunho makes his way to the junction of where Wooyoung's neck meets his shoulder; Wooyoung's skin is so soft against Yunho's plump lips. The taller boy loves kissing all over the younger's body, loves the reactions he makes when he places his lips on just the right spots, the little noises Wooyoung makes is music to his ears. His skin tastes sweet from whatever body wash Wooyoung used when he showered last night. Whatever it is, it's making Yunho addicted. Addicted to the taste. Addicted to the softness. Addicted to Wooyoung.

"Yun," Yunho hears Wooyoung gasp quietly as his bit ever-so-softly on his neck.

"Ah, my little prince is awake now? How did you sleep?" Yunho asks, the hand on the hip now moving up to rub Wooyoung's tummy.

A slight blush rose to the younger's cheeks at the nickname, he nods, "I slept very well, thank you, until you woke me up," Wooyoung, always the little brat that he is, answers.

Yunho hums against Wooyoung's nape, which causes the smaller to shiver, the smirk still present on Yunho's lips. "Well, I'm happy you slept good," his hand makes it's way up to Wooyoung's chest, waiting to play with his nipples. "Did you know that you're so beautiful when you sleep?" He flicks one of Wooyoung's nipples, eliciting a gasp from said boy. "You look like an angel, so pure, so pretty." Another flick to the other one, this time a quiet moan is released from the smaller male, which piques Yunho's interest.

"Did you dream of anything, my love?" Yunho asks as he begins to pinch and pull on either nipple, switching back and forth. Wooyoung whimpers at the action but collects himself to answer, "I-I did. I dreamed of you, Yunho- AH," Wooyoung clamps a hand over his mouth when Yunho digs his nails into the sensitive skin of his chest. Wooyoung tends to be quite... vocal, in and out of bed. But to be fair, the couple hasn't been able to go very far, with their tightly packed schedules; working from super early hours in the morning to not being home till late at night, the pair never have time together unless it's working together at practice or quick, sloppy blowjobs in the storage closet. Wooyoung will always pride himself on his blowjob skills, Yunho will too.

So when they have days off, like today, they make the most of their time.

"Is that so? What was I doing in your dream then?" The ravenous hand leaving the now perk, sensitive buds alone and moves back down Wooyoung's body, inching itself to the black boxers that adorns his lower body, and might Yunho say how much he loves Wooyoung's body (but that's for another time).

Wooyoung gulps slightly, watching the hand just rest right above where he wants it. "We were together, like this," he starts, and Yunho just hums, listening to his boyfriend, playing with the waistband of the younger's underwear.

"And it was like no one e-else on Earth existed, it was just the two of us. It was nice, peaceful and--Yunho I swear to god if you don't touch me-"

"What? What are you going to do, hm? I can just leave you here if you really want me to." Two can play at Wooyoung's game.

Wooyoung whimpers at the threat, "no no no, please don't. Please touch me, I'm sorry." He begs at his boyfriend, finally turning his head so both eyes can meet for the first time since they've been awake. "Wow, so there's my good boy." Wooyoung whimpers again at the name before Yunho smashes their lips together. A moan leaving Wooyoung's mouth as Yunho _finally_ slips his hand down Wooyoung's boxers. Yunho loves the noises he gets out of Wooyoung with the slightest of touches, he loves how reactive he is to everything the oldest does to him.__

_ _Yunho licks the smaller's bottom lip and Wooyoung opens up easily. Wooyoung moves his body so he was on his back for better access for everything Yunho was doing to him. The arm that was underneath Wooyoung's head bent up so it could latch onto the blond locks of the youngest and pull his head back, baring his neck for Yunho. Between both actions, his hair being pulled and the hand finally grasping onto Wooyoung's hard dick, Wooyoung has never been more turned on in his life. Yunho peppers kisses all over Wooyoung's neck, licking and nipping at places, listening to the mewls released from his boyfriend._ _

_ _"Y-Yunho, please," Wooyoung was embarrassed to say he was close but from all the attention his nipples got to the slight dirty talk, Wooyoung was a puddle in Yunho's hands. Yunho chuckles against Wooyoung's neck, "are you close, baby? Do you need to come?" He asks the smaller boy beside him. He looks up from his place on Wooyoung's neck to his face and his dick twitched at the sight. A pretty, pink blush raised to Wooyoung's cheeks, his eyes were glossy, soft pants coming out of his opened mouth, Yunho would've came right there if he wasn't so focused on his baby's pleasure._ _

_ _The younger nods at Yunho's question, "I need words baby, or I'm just gonna," Yunho let go of Wooyoung's cock which causes him to whine. "Please, yes, Yunho. I-I need to come, please. I'll be your good boy, please." Yunho didn't know if his dick could get any harder, but it may in fact have. He growls at Wooyoung's words, "god, you're so hot, Woo. It's okay baby, I got you, hyung's got you." The smaller moans when Yunho wraps his hand back around his aching member._ _

_ _All it took was for Yunho to kiss Wooyoung, basically shoving his tongue down his throat, and a twist with his wrist for Wooyoung to come in his boxers. The pair pants in each other's mouth, the room now almost too warm for either's liking._ _

_ _Wooyoung giggles softly against Yunho's neck, "I guess we have to shower again." He hears Yunho huff above him, "I am far too lazy to get up," Yunho complained. He gasps when he feels a small hand on top of the bulge in his own boxers, "well, I can blow you in the shower," Wooyoung says, kissing at Yunho's neck._ _

_ _The smaller of the pair yelps as he was lifted off the bed like he weighed as much as a feather, "don't have to tell me twice." Yunho says as he nuzzles the side of Wooyoung's head as he carries him towards to the bathroom._ _

**Author's Note:**

> uh just feeding into my yunwoo ship, so expect a lot more ;)))) this is slowly but surely turning into a series without me even realizing it but here we are  
Thank you for reading! All comments and kudos are appreciated greatly!


End file.
